


Leliana and Gilliriel Present "Retro Sex"

by adventuress_writes



Series: Dragon Age Smut [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, French Kissing, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Modern Thedas, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Pegging, Rough Kissing, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexy Times, Song Lyrics, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, retro sex, yeah but there are still elves dwarves and qunari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 08:09:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14328237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adventuress_writes/pseuds/adventuress_writes
Summary: In a modern Dragon Age: Origins setting, Leliana creates a retro sexy times playlist for her and her girlfriend.





	Leliana and Gilliriel Present "Retro Sex"

**Author's Note:**

> https://open.spotify.com/user/gilliantheadventurer/playlist/1Slsgxpch89YlFyFwsTvM4  
> ^^^ !!if you want to actually listen to the playlist there it is!! ^^^

“Fuckin’ hell, what a fight,” Gilliriel sighed heavily, throwing her fencing gear aside as she entered the front door of the apartment she shared with Leliana.

“You were marvelous, darling,” Leliana praised, patting Gilliriel on the shoulder as she followed her girlfriend inside their apartment.

“Thanks, love,” Gilliriel turned around and gave Leliana a quick kiss.

The elven woman moved about frantically, still high on adrenaline from her fencing match. She tidied up a bit, unsure of what else to do with her hands as Leliana crossed the entryway to their bedroom. She waited for Gilliriel to come to bed, by queueing up a playlist on spotify that she had created earlier that day. She was glad to have premium so that she could play the playlist in the exact order she desired. It made her whole plan even more perfect. She swiftly disrobed and donned her retro, 80’s era black lace bodysuit lingerie she had purchased from her favorite vintage clothing store. Leliana took a vibrator and strap on out of their assortment of sex toys and placed the items on the night table by the bed so they were easily accessible.

“You’re coming to bed, no?” Leliana called out to Gilliriel with a rhetorical question, knowing how much her girlfriend loved that particular quirk she had.

Gilliriel strode wordlessly into their bedroom with a bottle of Russian Standard vodka. She took a swig of the clear alcohol then exclaimed as it went down her throat smoothly.

“Let’s fuck,” the elf decided as she placed the bottle on the vanity to her right.

Leliana smiled as she pressed the button to start the playlist. Gilliriel smirked noticing Leliana had something interesting brewing in her mind. 

“I made a playlist called ‘Retro Sex’ on spotify. It has some of our favorite songs. It’s like 80’s and early 90’s songs. Adam Ant, Depeche Mode, Eurythmics, ya know,” Leliana explained as she sat patiently yet sensually on the bed.

Gilliriel grinned as she recognized the first song to be Strip by Adam Ant. 

‘It’s times like this, the great heaven knows that we wish we had not so many clothes.’

“‘So let’s loosen up with a playful tease, like all lovers did through the centuries,’” Leliana sang with the music, mischievously, undoing the buttons on Gilliriel’s blouse. She giggled lightly as Gilliriel took her head in her strong hands and kissed her exuberantly. Upon finishing unbuttoning the blouse, Gilliriel leaned forward to continue kissing Leliana while stripping the clothing off her body.

‘If I strip for you, will you strip for me?’’ Gilliriel lip synced with the song, gesturing to Leliana to remove her lingerie.

Leliana grinned as she undid and slid down Gilliriel’s high-waisted jeans, leaving her elven girlfriend in her black lace bra and underwear. She switched places with Gilliriel, having her sit on the bed as she danced to the song. She grinded up against her girlfriend, straddling her while she watched. Leliana grabbed Gilliriel’s breast through her bra, pushing her down on the bed, her legs dangling over the side. The next song started at that moment: Stripped by Depeche Mode. Leliana ignored the song change, as she kissed Gilliriel and left love bites on her neck. The elf moaned in response and grasped Leliana’s ass with both her hands then slapped her ass playfully. Leliana lifted her head from Gilliriel’s neck, smiling devilishly. She stood up and tossed the strap on at the elven woman as she took a few sips from the bottle of vodka. Gilliriel removed her bra then fastened the strap on to her pelvic region, laying on the bed awaiting the roguishly stunning red-head. Beaming, she clambered onto Gilliriel’s strap on and positioned herself just so, moving the strip of lace fabric covering her crotch to the edge of her inner thigh with her fingers. Gilliriel gripped the sides of Leliana’s hips as she slowly slid the fake member up inside her girlfriend easily. Need You Tonight by the INXS began playing then.

“Fuck…” Leliana said as she felt the dildo reach all the way inside her so that she was sitting on Gilliriel’s midsection.

Slowly, the two women grinded their hips together with the beat of the current song. Leliana moaned softly as she began bouncing up and down on the strap on, clear fluid already dripping from the dildo and onto Gilliriel’s skin. Gilliriel followed Leliana’s motions, shoving the strap on as deep as possible into Leliana. She started to breathe heavy, whimpering with pleasure every so often as Gilliriel picked up the speed.

“Ahh, harder,” Leliana breathed deeply.

The elf shifted her body slightly so that one hand was supporting her upper body weight and the other was entwined in Leliana’s dark copper, shoulder-length locks. She pulled Leliana closer to her, their faces mere inches apart. She could feel Leliana’s hot breath on her rosy cheeks and could smell the mixture of the vodka and jasmine aroma that enveloped her lover. The sweet sound of Leliana’s pleasured sighs and whispered profanities filled Gilliriel’s elven ears, driving her mad with lust. She brushed her warm lips against Leliana’s, teasing her, then obliged her with a sensual french kiss.

Leliana pulled away, then whispered into Gilliriel’s sensitive ear, “Choke me, my love.”

Gilliriel nearly melted at Leliana’s request, “Just tell me when to stop, okay?”

“Of course.”

Smiling impishly, Gilliriel shoved Leliana onto her back, then stood up on the floor with one leg up on the bed in front of her. She reinserted the strap-on dildo back into Leliana and thrusted vigorously. Her hand wrapped expertly around Leliana’s neck, restricting air-flow through her trachea. The music changed again to another Depeche Mode song, World in My Eyes. The 90’s era vaporwave music filled the room. Leliana grinned at the song as her vision became blurry, then started coughing from the lack of oxygen to her brain. For her, choking made the experience a thousand times more pleasurable, not to mention, sexier. Though Gilliriel was still on the fence about choking her girlfriend, she would admit that it turned her on. 

‘Now let your mind do the walking and let my body do the talking’

Gradually, Gilliriel noticed that Leliana was starting to fade. She was moving less and her face had become a shade of light red which worried Gilliriel.

“Leliana?”

“Yes, stop,” was all Leliana could say.

Gilliriel stopped choking her lover, trailing her hand down Leliana’s body while she continued to thrust. It only took a few moments longer to push Leliana over the edge; she climaxed with a moan and tensed up before relaxing as her elven lover slowed her pace. Gilliriel pulled the strap-on dildo out of Leliana and unfastened the harness from her hips, tossing the sex toy aside. She released her hair from its confinement in a bun on top of her head and laid on the bed beside Leliana, tracing a finger along Leliana’s skin.

“You okay, love?”

Leliana took a deep breath, “Of course,” she assured, then smiled. She kissed Gilliriel roughly, feeling a libidinous passion flow through her veins. Just as they did, the next song began playing: Let’s Go All the Way by Sly Fox. Leliana moved her body to the rhythm of the song which Gilliriel followed. Then Gilliriel kissed Leliana’s neck, eliciting a moan from the red-head. She straddled her elven girlfriend grinding her hips against the elf’s midsection.

Leliana stood from the bed, leaving Gilliriel wanting more. She snatched the vibrator from nightstand and locked eyes with her girlfriend as she turned it on. Gilliriel giggled at the intense speed with which the sex toy vibrated in her Leliana’s hand. A devious smiled played across Leliana’s lips.

“Your turn,” she breathed erotically as the song finished and Sex Shooter by Apollonia 6 played.

Gilliriel grinned and moved farther onto the bed as Leliana crawled back on their bed. Their lips met with ardor, both craving additional intimacy. They continued kissing as Leliana teased Gilliriel by touching the vibrator to her thigh. Slowly, Leliana moved the vibrator to Gilliriel’s clit, the elf exclaiming as the silicone sex toy ever so slightly came into contact with her body. She threw her head back, panting as Leliana kissed, licked, and bit her neck. Leliana pressed the vibrator against Gilliriel’s pubic bone and alternated between lightening and toughening the pressure on the elf’s clit. Gilliriel sat back, her muscular arms becoming weak from the stimulation. Her face became warm and her skin was hot to the touch as her body quivered with pleasure. Lovesong by The Cure started as Leliana laced her fingers through Gilliriel’s dark curly hair. The elf reached her first apex with a moan, but Leliana continued to hold the vibrator against her clit, much to her excitement. She grinded her hips against the vibrating sex toy and pressed her rosy lips to Leliana’s.

“Ah fuck!” Gilliriel shouted, quickly climaxing a second time.

Leliana brushed her lips across Gilliriel’s parted lips. The elf met Leliana’s mouth with her tongue and they engaged in a messy yet passionate french kiss. Leliana forced Gilliriel, who was glad to relive her shaky arms, onto her back. As she laid on their bed, Leliana straddled her pelvis and held the vibrator with her hand between their clits. Leliana closed her eyes and breathed heavily, clutching the bed sheets with her free hand.

Sweetest Perfection by Depeche Mode began playing from Leliana’s spotify playlist as Gilliriel arched her back, panting as she grasped at the sheets. The pair felt the music circulate through them as the sensual undertones filled their ears, warmed their bodies, and whetted their sexual appetites even more.

‘The sweetest perfection to call my own, the slightest correction couldn’t finely hone. The sweetest infection of body and mind, the sweetest injection of any kind.’

They nearly climaxed simultaneously and Leliana released the vibrator from her grip as she embraced Gilliriel. It fell to the floor, still vibrating, but the two ignored it as they laid together on the bed. Leliana’s warm breath made Gilliriel’s skin tingle which prompted her to smile as she ran her fingers through her girlfriend's copper colored hair.

Leliana glanced up to meet Gilliriel’s azure eyes, “There are four more songs, shall we continue?”

Gilliriel chuckled, “We should continue all night.”

“I agree,” Leliana concurred beaming.

The elf closed the gap between their lips as the following tune, Back Door by Clan of Xymox was broadcasted through Leliana’s phone speaker. Leliana moved her lips from Gilliriel’s and slowly left kisses down the elven warrior’s athletic body. Gilliriel watched Leliana as she steadily worked her way to the elf’s cunt. Leliana’s hands deftly gripped Gilliriel’s hips as her tongue brushed against the elf’s clit. She exhaled audibly when Leliana lightly blew on her clit which drew a pleading whimper from the elf. Leliana smirked, gazing into Gilliriel’s eyes and admiring the view before going down on her girlfriend. Closing her eyes, Leliana began eating the elf out just as Sweet Dreams by Eurythmics played. Gilliriel held the top of Leliana’s head, her fingers entwining in the copper locks as Leliana expertly pleasured the elf with her tongue and lips.

‘Sweet dreams are made of this, who am I to disagree? I travel the world and the seven seas, everybody’s looking for something’

Gilliriel gripped Leliana’s hair harder, pulling on the short copper locks sensually. Her breathing became ragged and whispered adorations escaped from her parted lips with every breath. Leliana was merciless as she held Gilliriel’s squirming hips tightly in her clutches. The elf arched her back in climax, reaching the zenith of her concupiscence. Leliana peered up at Gilliriel smiling. She clambered on top of her girlfriend and gave her a kiss. The next song came on and the two giggled as the lively 80’s track played.

“I can’t believe you used this song in our sex playlist!” Gilliriel chortled as Dead or Alive’s You Spin Me Round blared. “I can’t get ‘meatspin.com’ out of my head when I hear this!”

“That’s why it’s second-to-last, my love!” Leliana explained, unable to stop giggling.

“Oh? I can’t wait to know what the next song is,” Gilliriel smirked, rolling her eyes sarcastically.

Leliana kissed Gilliriel softly, then pulled her lips away inches from the elf’s, “Why don’t you find out?”

“Mmm? Is it supposed to get me back in the mood?”

“You’re not already in the mood?”

“Maybe I would be if you took the lingerie off.”

Leliana smirked and stepped onto the floor to remove her lingerie. Gilliriel laid back on her forearms, beholding the view of Leliana slowly stripping. She wore a shit-eating grin as Leliana climbed back onto the bed.

“What?”

“You’re ass looked really good in that lingerie.”

Leliana scrutinized Gilliriel’s facial expression, “And?”

“And I know what the next song is.”

Leliana smiled and squinted her eyes, “How do I know you’re telling the truth?”

Gilliriel waited a moment for the previous song to finish and stared Leliana dead in the eyes. Leliana’s eyes widened at the new song: Never Gonna Give You Up. Her girlfriend had rick rolled her. 

“I figured you’d like it,” Gilliriel’s grin was even wider.

“How did you-?”

“You left your phone in the kitchen this morning and I saw that you were on spotify so I made few changes to a couple of your playlists.”

“A couple?!”

Gilliriel burst out laughing to which Leliana responded by smiling uncontrollably, yet trying not to laugh.

“Gods, I love you, Leli,” Gilliriel professed, kissing her smiling girlfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you all enjoyed some good ol' modern DA:O sexy times! let me know if you have suggestions for other works! my semester is four weeks away from ending which means a higher frequency of fanfics will be coming soon in the summer!


End file.
